This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
A surgical mesh implant can be used to reinforce a soft tissue defect repair site. Prior to implantation, the surgical mesh may be coated with a combination of autologous and/or allogenic fluidic tissues. It is desirable to coat the mesh implant evenly and efficiently, without wasting the fluidic tissues.